y did Penelope kiss Betty and hug her
by atomicbetty
Summary: this is a shoujoai warning Betty and Penelope lemon why did Penelope kiss and hug Betty at the mall a few years ago


Why did Penelope hug and kiss Betty at the mall a few years ago

This story is a shoujoai warning this one has not been done yet so I am a little nerve about what

could Go wrong with this story sorry if o offend you guys and I won't make another one like this again un less I am asked to thank you

I hade writers block so I made it up as I went a long to please give me an honest review and tell me what you think

What happened when Penelope kissed Betty that day back at the mall?

This is a shoujoai lemon

Disclaimer I DO NOT ONW ATOMIC BETTY

A red headed girl named Betty and her black haired friend named Penelope where walking down the street talking and having lots of fun Betty was 25 and Penelope was 23 they walked up to Betty's door and Betty said why don't you come on in for a little wile. Penelope said ok I have nothing better to do.

They walked in to the living room and Betty said make you're self right at home Penelope. Penelope said ok and she sat down on the couch Betty walked over and sat be side her. She looked Penelope in the eye and said I have some things I want to talk to you about Penelope.

Penelope said ok with a smile on her face. Betty said y did you kiss me and give me a hug back at the mall a couple of years ago? Penelope was quite for about five minutes then finaly said you want the real reason? Betty said yes please.

Penelope looked Betty in the eyes Betty hade very beautiful emerald green colored eyes and said it's because I have a crush on you I have hade a crush on you for about 3 years now Betty was shocked and didn't know what to say she was quiet for about 5 minutes and said you 're kidding right? Penelope said no I am not Betty.

Penelope the reached over and kissed Betty on the lips softly Betty was so shocked by this she didn't even react just let Penelope kiss her Penelope stopped and said sorry that was out of the blue Betty said I kind of liked it Betty reached over and kissed Penelope this time and Penelope wrapped her hands around Betty and Betty moaned a little.

Betty and Penelope where hugging each other holding one another close to each other filling each others warmth and Penelope moved her hand down Betty's back and Betty let out a truthful moan Penelope stopped and said are you ok Betty?

Betty grabbed Penelope and kissed her again and they fell on the floor Penelope on top of betty and Penelope laid down on top of betty and started to kiss Betty again Betty moved her hands up and down Penelope's back and Penelope let a truthful moan. Betty grabbed the Bottom of Penelope's green shirt and tried to take it off but Penelope took it off for her now all she was wearing was her bra and black skirt.

Betty grabbed one of Penelope's Brest's and Penelope moaned she turned a bright red and said o Betty! Betty let go and said sorry. Penelope said sorry for what you didn't do any thing wrong Penelope took betty's shirt off and laid on top of her there Brest's touched and they both let a truthful moan out Betty said sorry for being so tight Penelope said its ok betty this is my first time as well.

Betty kissed Penelope again and ran a hand down Penelope's back and Penelope moaned and said o that fill's good Betty! Betty let Penelope take over Betty thought Penelope hade lied about this being her first time. Penelope remover Betty's bra and grabbed one of her boobs gently and Betty let out a truthful moan and said hmm Penelope! That fills wonderful Betty kissed Penelope some more and Penelope let Betty stick her tong in her mouth and they move each other around.

Betty took off Penelope's black skirt off and said what we do about that Penelope said what you mean Betty you know. Penelope said o here I show you Penelope moved her self with Betty and she moved her waste so the Betty's waste where touching and Betty let out a truthful moan o Penelope that fills good! Penelope moved faster and Betty did as well and Penelope reached up and kissed Penelope and said hmm that's fills good Betty.

Betty's face was a bright red she was blushing and betty reached over and put one leg so Penelope was sitting on it and one leg over her shoulder so that there middle half's where touching Penelope moaned wile she was moving Betty started to move faster and soon they where both moving they both moaned o Betty! O Penelope! They both said they both move faster and where kissing each other Betty Grabbed one of Penelope's Brest and gently moved it and squeezed it gently Penelope moaned ahh Betty! That fill good o Betty! She said Penelope grabbed Betty's Brest and gently squeezed them.

Betty moaned out loud o Penelope! That fills so good ahhh! Penelope started to move faster and soon they where both moving fast Betty moaned o yes o Penelope! She moaned and Penelope moaned o Betty that's fill so good o yes! Then they both stopped and Betty fell back and said that was so amazing there body juices drying on there body Penelope started to move again and Betty laid on the floor and Penelope got on top of Betty and moved her bottom half in to betty's bottom half Betty started to moan again o Penelope that is the most wonderful thin I have ever felt o yes Penelope! Betty moved with Penelope and Penelope grabbed Betty's Brest and moaned o Betty I love you that fills so good o yes! Penelope moved faster and they both another orgasm and Betty fell on top of Penelope and said that felt so good Penelope.

Penelope blushed and said I for got to take you're green dress off Betty said that's ok It will come out in the wash and Betty was still on top of Penelope and they both fell asleep

THE END

NOATS Well this one was kind of fun to make I hade a hard time with typing some words but I found other words to replace them with and I hope you guys enjoy this one I have a broken wrist and it was hard to type so if you find any thing miss spelled let me know and I will take it off and re spelled them the right way and thanks for you're guys help please give an honest review what you think of this story and thank you again

Disclaimer I DO NOT OWN ATOMIC BETTY


End file.
